Digital cameras usually comprise a lens and a sensor for capturing an image by capturing light and converting it into electrical signals. Mobile electronic devices such as smart phones are usually equipped with a camera, often several cameras may be integrated in the housing. For example in the so called unibody design, a first camera with better optical characteristics is usually on the backside and a second camera on the front for taking pictures or videos of the user of the device. Cameras are increasingly being integrated in different hand-held devices such as game controllers. It may not be reasonable to integrate the most expensive camera or camera modules for all needs of the device.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known cameras integrated in hand-held devices.